User talk:Sulina
Credits Excellent work, Sulina. I was hoping that at least one user would catch on to adding credits tables to articles. Your work as lifted a burden off my shoulders, which I appreciate. Now I gotta deal with Dragon Ball Kai. XD EDIT: And I see you're taking from Aha and Lulcy by putting chicks up as your profile pic. 17:10, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :Don't worry about that man, you didn't "destroy" it :D "Destroying" it would have been vandalism or something, which I know you wouldn't do. I know you had good intentions, it was just a bit mistaken, is all :P Though, the annoying thing is that the CT template, when you edit it, has now somehow been converted to a coding thing. So I guess that's another thing I have to deal with -__- And take all the rest you need man, you deserve it :D :And lol at the "HEROINE-ADDICTED CIVILWAR" XD 18:10, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ::I could argue that ANN is a bit more trustworthy than IMDb :) 17:13, October 28, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, congratulations, Son Gokū. You have avenged the Saiyan race XD 11:01, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Episode 18 DAT preview 0_0 --—[[User:New World God|''NWG]] 13:12, November 1, 2015 (UTC) re: template Done. ^_^ 21:38, November 2, 2015 (UTC) re: policy I don't think it matters whether "Notes 1" or "Note 1" looks more "eye-catching". As long as the reader reads the contents of the note, it's not really relevant. But if you want to, I won't stop you. As for policies, on a ''usual basis, those can be decided by either the administration or the community (i.e. not just me and you). But, if you want to abide by that policy here, go for it. 04:45, November 4, 2015 (UTC) :Holy sh!t. They literally used fanart in their articles. I didn't even notice. Gotdam... I... I'm done. Just.... ugh. Holy crap. Holy f_ck. Just... wow. They're deliberately using fanart in articles... I just... ugh. Speechless. Just friggin' speechless right now. 06:16, November 4, 2015 (UTC) Super episodes A source for the kanji would be nice. 06:10, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :Ah. Just needed to know where the kanji was coming from. Also, I didn't know you can translate stuff. Would you consider yourself a full-fledged translator or a novice? : 06:19, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ::I see. Well, good work regardless. 06:38, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :::My weekend? Eh. Just studying, editing and resting, I suppose. And dafuq, Ginyū is appearing again? 06:55, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::Interesting. I guess Toei got bored and decided to screw up even more stuff. 07:50, November 7, 2015 (UTC) .....the next episode is featuring....Ginyū? That actually might be the final straw in regards to Super for me. When I look at it, Ginyū is dead. Tagoma kills Freeza. If I see those two together in the filler depiction of Hell, I might throw my hands up in the air and say fuck Super.—Mina Țepeș 08:27, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :Excellent, excellent, excellent work! You're friggin' awesome. Now, we have credits of every episode! (Besides Z''). Muhahahahahaha!!!! 10:53, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Super Nope. I actually have a strong dislike for the Super anime in comparison to the movies, because it's almost a joke in my eyes.—Mina Țepeș 19:52, November 7, 2015 (UTC) re: Over=w=helming Once again, fantastic work my "apprentice" (lol jk). After you get your well-deserved rest, is it possible you could chime in here? 17:28, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :Also, another thing: Please do not ever add the template to the or templates pls ^^ Regardless, awesome work man. You've really impressed me. 17:28, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Edits Hi again! I want to ask that you please refrain from developing the habit of making edits such as this (i.e. adding or removing a space within parameters, headings, bullet points, etc etc). Such edits are needless, and do not change the appearance of the page. For a more detailed explanation, read this, from the Manual of Style: ''Do not make edits that do absolutely nothing to change the appearance of the page when it is rendered, such as adding or removing a space between paragraphs, adding underscores in spaces when including an image onto an article, or removing unused parameters from infobox templates. This does nothing except add needless edit revisions to the page history and does not improve the wiki. Many thanks for your time. 06:50, November 14, 2015 (UTC) :Though, you can continue changing the order of parameters in pages. I understand that it also does not change the appearance of the page, but formatting is important. We wouldn't want editors doing things however they wanted to, and it's not as trivial as adding a space between parameters. :Also, isn't needed if you're using the same name as the page name within it. is used for category pages, for things like ordering things numerically, by surname, etc etc. The page name will automatically sort itself by its own name unless something different is used in the parameter (for instance, is used for Chapter 2 to order it numerically (i.e. "Chapter 1, Chapter 2, Chapter 3...") on category pages. Without it, the category page would list things like "Chapter 1, Chapter 10, Chapter 11..." rather than in numerical order. :) : 07:05, November 14, 2015 (UTC)